


A Maribriela Mother's Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mexican Horror, Mother's Day, Other, Poor Mindy, Sad Mindy, mindy tried to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Mindy go crazy with jealousy.





	A Maribriela Mother's Day

In Mandy's room, Mandy and Maribriela were practicing their ballet/poem for the Mother's Day Festival.

Grim opened the door. "Hey Mandy whatcha doing"

Mandy said "Grim we been practicing ballet/poem for the Mother's Day Festival and it's for girls"

Billy said "Hey guys can we go"

Maribriela said "Lo Siento no boys allowed"

Billy said "Grim am i a boy in the Mother's Day feastival"

Grim facepalmed.

Skulls transition

Maribriela said "Okay before we dance we write mother's day poems to our mothers hope you enjoy it"

Mandy said "Okay 5 6 7......"

They heard a high pitched voice.

"Hey losers"

It was Mindy.

Mandy said "Hello Mindy"

Maribriela said "What do you want Mindy"

Mindy said "Oh i was wondering that i asked my mother to come to the Mother's Day Festival"

Mandy said "Mindy we been practicing our ballet/poem for the Mother's Day Festival."

Mindy said "Well i'm practicing cheerleading for the Mother's Day Festival anyway what kind of outfits do you wear"

Mandy and Maribriela pulled out pink and lavender dresses that Maribriela's mother made for them.

Mindy's jaw dropped.

Maribriela said "It's our mother's day dresses that my mom made for us."

Mindy growled.

Mandy said "Now if you excuse us we got some practicing to do" as they walked away from Mindy who was angry.

Skulls transition

In Maribriela's House, Mandy and Maribriela finished dancing.

Mandy said "I think we're getting it" as Mandy and Maribriela hi-five.

In the auditorium

Grim said "I can't believe they won't take us go to the festival"

Billy said "Tell me about it"

The crowd cheers

Mandy and Maribriela began to dance in a 1920s creepy style which impress the crowd but upsets Mindy.

Later.....

Mindy sobbed "Why didn't my mom never go to the Mother's Day Festival this isn't fair"

But Mindy heard Mandy's voice

"Mindy are you okay?"

"I-I-I don't even know anymore." Mindy sniffled before crying.

"Heeey... Don't cry... Things are gonna be just fine..." 

Mindy sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I just can't go home... Mom always pushes me around and compares me to my older sister..."

"Who's your sister?" Maribriela asked.

"Miranda," Mindy revealed. "She hates me, she made me a snotty little brat and she'll hurt me if I don't listen to her." she then proceeded to cry yet again.

Mandy and Maribriela hugged Mindy to comfort her.

"I have no family to hug and love me," Mindy cried more. "My daddy left Mom when I was a little girl, all I want is a family to love me."

"It's okay, it's okay." Maribriela soothed.

"All, I want is love, but I don't get it!" Mindy bawled. "Oh, Mommy, why can't you love and hold me!?"

"Hey, it's all right," Mandy comforted. "No one will ever hurt you again."


End file.
